The Impressive Kilt
by Reni-Chan
Summary: In which Sam Evans appreciates Kurt's fashion choices.  Kum, Est. Klaine


The Impressive Kilt:

Summary: In which Sam Evans appreciates Kurt's fashion choices. [Kum, Est. Klaine]

Sam fiddles with his bolero tie, gazing around the crowded gymnasium with a bored expression. He's between songs, his date is onstage, and everyone he knows already has a dance partner. Or three. Brittany is making good on her plans to dance with everyone else's dates, and then some. She'll probably get around to him eventually, but until then he'll be stuck at his table, watching everybody else around him have a grand old time.

Except for Kurt, whose date doesn't seem to be dancing at all- with him or anyone else. Kurt sways to the music and smiles, but doesn't seem really happy. He'd talked to Kurt about prom, and the brunette had been so excited when he told Sam that Blaine would be coming as his date. He doesn't seem so excited now. About anything.

Which is sad, because he _had _been excited about _everything_. The performances, the dancing, the outfits- Kurt had been ecstatic about his outfit, though he wouldn't tell Sam a single detail of it (which he didn't mind too much, because he didn't really speak fashion). Kurt tugs on the hem of the kilt he had been so pleased about, and Sam frowns. Did somebody make fun of it? Is that why Kurt seems so nervous about it?

No, that probably isn't what happened. Kurt doesn't let what just anyone says get to him. He doesn't care. Sam knows this about Kurt. The brunette didn't let it phase him when everyone in the club thought he was cheating on his boyfriend- and those were his friends! Why should he care if a random student insulted his kilt?

Sam knows he's probably letting his own biases affect his conclusion, but the only thing he can think is that Blaine had not approved of the outfit. Probably thought it made Kurt stand out too much. From what Sam has heard of Blaine, this is a frequent concern of the Warbler.

Which doesn't really make sense. If he likes Kurt as much as he claims to, why would he try to convince him to repress himself? Kurt is at his best when he is standing out and shining with confidence and pride.

He's not doing that right now. He's wearing a tight lipped smile and loosely holding his boyfriend's hand while tapping his feet in a manner that makes it obvious he wants to get out there and dance.

What a waste of a perfectly good kilt. Kurt should be out there swishing that thing around as he moves his hips for all they're worth (and Sam knows Kurt can _move _those hips). Kurt should be dancing with a guy who is as happy to be there as he is. A guy who's happy to be there with Kurt, _because _he's there _with Kurt_. A guy who thinks Kurt looks more beautiful in that kilt he made himself than any of the girls in dresses they spent five hundred dollars on.

Sam begins to think that he just about fits his own mental image of that guy, before remembering that- oh, yeah, _I'm in the stupid freakin' closet. _He had thought, when he transferred to McKinley, that keeping his sexuality a secret would make things easier for him. So far, at least since meeting Kurt, it has had the opposite effect.

Because it could be so easy to stroll right over there and tell Kurt how gorgeous he looks in his outfit. Because it could be so easy to ask him to dance. Because it could be so easy to get Kurt to lose the dapper douche and be with him instead.

It could be. Instead, it's so hard to control his jealousy when Kurt and Blaine are near each other. It's so hard not to hold Kurt close every chance he gets. It's so hard to pretend he's just Kurt's friend, when he wants to be so much more. It's so, so hard to not just get up and ask Kurt for_ just one dance._

Sam fiddles with his bolero tie one more time. It's his turn to go on stage again. He glances at his brunette "friend", who meets his gaze and gives one of his friendly fake winks that he always uses to say, "good luck out there". He replies with one of his own, peeking out of the closet just enough to make his expression flirtatious as opposed to Kurt's humorous one. If Kurt notices, he doesn't let it show, and Sam continues toward the stage as if he doesn't want to run back, grab Kurt's hand, and drag him onstage as well.

Maybe then Kurt could dance. In that awesome kilt that he wore like nobody's business.

A/N: When an event has passed in canon, I have a hard time writing alternate outcomes for it. I have all of these what-ifs in my head, and I just can't use them. It's a pain. So, even though I really, REALLY wanted to write Sam dancing with Kurt, I knew I wouldn't be able to do it and have it come out right. I did enjoy writing the Kum friendship you just KNOW was going on off-screen, though. :D

**I know that, as of right now, Kum is not canon. I can't predict what will happen in later episodes, but right now it isn't canon. That's not going to keep me from shipping it and writing fics for it. You write what you want, and I'll write what I want, okay? Let's not fill people's reviews with hate.**


End file.
